Available data on identical (monozygotic) twins separated early in life is analyzed for the effects of environmental similarity after separation on the IQ correlation characterizing them. In addition, the data is incorporated with other published data on separated twins, which also includes data on collateral kin, such as unseparated twins and ordinary siblings. Path analytic techiques are then applied to the multiple kin IQ data to estimate heritability.